Messagerie instantanée
by Moht
Summary: Tout est dans le titre mes amis! Fic se situant pendant la période Stanford de Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**C'est court, c'est concis. Assez loin de ce que je fais habituellement quoi. Mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis horriblement longtemps, il FALLAIT que je le fasse. Alors est-ce que j'ai bien fait ou pas, c'est à vous de me le dire... ;**

**Y'aura plusieurs suites (ouais, j'ai écrit un véritable feuilleton MSNien XD)**

* * *

DWCI67 a écrit : Quel est ton film d'horreur préféré ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Dean, c'est pas malin, t'as fait peur à ma copine.

DWCI67 a écrit : Merde, comment tu m'as reconnu ?!

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Tu me prends pour un débile ? Ton pseudo, Dean Winchester Chevrolet Impala 67.

DWCI67 a écrit : Bien joué petit frère. D'ailleurs Nosferatu… Ca fait quand même un peu adolescent torturé mal dans sa peau qui écrit des poèmes morbides Sammy !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : C'est Sam. Et Nosfetaru est un film de Murnau, pas un symbole gothique. Mais comment tu connais mon pseudo d'abord ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Oh tu sais je l'ai retenu à force de lire tes archives de conversations. J'aimais particulièrement celles avec Hannah Brewster je dois dire ! J'ai quand même été surpris, je t'avais jamais imaginé si cochon.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : La ferme Dean ! Ma copine est toujours là, je te signale.

DWCI67 a écrit : Et alors ? Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : T'es vraiment qu'un porc.

DWCI67 a écrit : Hannah Brewster !!

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : …

DWCI67 a écrit : Allez fais pas la tête, c'est juste pour rigoler.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Plus sérieusement Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Je voulais juste te parler, prendre de tes nouvelles.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Je vais bien, merci. Bon j'ai pas le temps de te parler, on nous attend quelque part.

DWCI67 a écrit : Attends ! Je voulais te demander un truc !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Fais vite alors.

DWCI67 a écrit : Je suis dans le coin… Je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que je passe te voir. Papa n'est pas là, promis.

DWCI67 a écrit : Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Sam ?

NOSFERATU0205 s'est déconnecté.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà déjà une suite! Un peu plus longue, mais tout de même relativement courte. C'est juste que pour l'instant, j'imagine assez mal les deux frères avoir de loooongues conversations MSN. **

**On avance un peu dans l'histoire. Mais juste un peu.**

* * *

DWCI67 a écrit : T'es vraiment qu'un sale con.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Tu viens encore de faire peur à ma copine, bien joué Dean.

DWCI67 a écrit : J'en ai rien à foutre. T'es quand même un sale con.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : J'étais pressé, j'ai dû partir…

DWCI67 a écrit : Mon cul. Si tu voulais pas me voir, t'avais juste à dire non.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Dean… c'est pas aussi simple.

DWCI67 a écrit : Ben tiens ! Trop compliqué pour que ton idiot de frère puisse comprendre ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, et certainement pas ce que je pense.

DWCI67 a écrit : Alors explique-moi.

DWCI67 a écrit : Sam, si tu me réponds pas je viens jusque chez toi pour te mettre une branlée.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : C'est pas facile pour moi, voilà tout.

DWCI67 a écrit : Merci Sam. Maintenant c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Tu rends pas les choses plus faciles Dean… C'est difficile pour moi de faire face. Ca fait deux ans. Deux ans qu'on s'est pas vus, qu'on s'est pas parlé et soudain tu fais irruption comme si on s'était quittés hier dans les meilleurs termes.

DWCI67 a écrit : Désolé d'essayer d'arranger les choses.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : J'ai pris peur, c'est tout. J'ai préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

DWCI67 a écrit : Parce que bien sûr, y'a plus de place pour ton gros naze de frère qui fait pas d'études et qui ne fait rien de sa vie à part bricoler sa voiture et se saouler dans les bars.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Dean, j'ai jamais eu honte de toi, c'est pas ça du tout.

DWCI67 a écrit : Putain mais c'est quoi alors ton problème ?!

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Attends, y'a Jess pas loin, je peux pas parler librement…

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : C'est bon, elle est partie se doucher. Mon problème, c'est que j'ai peur que si on se voit, tu essayes de me ramener à la chasse et qu'on finisse par s'engueuler. Que tu sois fâché après moi. Je sais que la situation actuelle n'est pas géniale mais au moins, je sais que tu me détestes pas.

DWCI67 a écrit : Je veux juste te voir et tu t'imagines déjà que j'essaye de t'arracher de force de Stanford… Je vois que t'as un haute d'estime de moi, super sympa Sammy.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Je sais pas quoi te dire, je suis vraiment désolé. Je fous toujours tout en l'air, c'est peut-être Papa qui avait raison au final…

DWCI67 a écrit : T'es un peu égoïste, rien de nouveau là-dedans. Mais ça veut pas dire pour autant que Papa avait raison.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Tu le penses vraiment ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Oui. Si je te l'avais dit avant, ça t'aurait empêché de partir ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Pour être honnête, je pense pas. Mais j'aurais aimé le savoir tu sais. Pour me sentir moins seul.

DWCI67 a écrit : Et si on oubliait tout ça ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Bonne idée. J'ai même une meilleure idée.

DWCI67 a écrit : Ah oui, laquelle ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Viens. Quand tu veux, passe me voir. Je pourrais te présenter Jess, te montrer un peu le campus, boire un verre avec toi…

DWCI67 a écrit : Elle est comment ta copine ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Bon, on passera direct à la visite du campus alors…

DWCI67 a écrit : Je plaisante Sammy. Ecoute, je dois te laisser. Une sale affaire d'esprit vengeur qui m'attend. Je serai là demain soir d'accord ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : D'accord, super ! Sois prudent quand même.

DWCI67 a écrit : Toujours.

DWCI67 s'est déconnecté.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et on continuuuuuue**

**Je pensais pas poster la suite si tôt mais je ne serai pas là les deux prochains jours alors je la mets pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à mon retour (parce que vous l'attendrez désespérément et m'accueillerez en véritable superstar n'est-ce pas?). **

**Ne suis-je pas le mec le plus adorable de la Terre?**

**Ah oui, arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans la conversation he he he...**

* * *

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Dean ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Je suis là.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Pourquoi…?

DWCI67 a écrit : Maintenant tu sais. Tu sais ce que c'est de se sentir rejeté par son propre frère.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Putain Dean, je me suis senti rejeté toute ma vie parce que je rentrais pas dans le moule, parce que j'ai jamais voulu devenir le parfait petit chasseur !

DWCI67 a écrit : Tu devrais passer au Jerry Springer Show ou chez Oprah tiens, tu ferais pleurer des pierres.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Ouais, je sais. J'ai toujours été qu'une fille, une vraie mauviette. C'était quoi déjà l'expression préférée de Papa déjà ? Ah oui, une tapette. Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde Dean. Je t'ai rien demandé putain ! J'essaye de construire ma vie et tu viens tout démolir en quelques jours !

DWCI67 a écrit : C'est toi qui m'a repoussé le premier.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : J'ai reconnu mon erreur et j'ai voulu arranger les choses. Et puis ce que j'ai ressenti quand t'es pas venu, c'est pas du rejet. C'est de la peur !

DWCI67 a écrit : La petite Jess t'as certainement rassuré.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Jess était pas là. Alors non, elle ne m'a pas rassuré. Personne ne m'a rassuré. Alors comme un grand, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai appelé Papa.

DWCI67 a écrit : …

DWCI67 a écrit : T'es sérieux ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Putain Dean, je croyais que t'étais mort ! J'avais déjà préparé mon sac pour venir te rejoindre mais je savais même pas où t'étais ! Alors oui j'ai appelé Papa.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Et j'en croyais pas mes oreilles quand il m'a dit que tu plumais un pauvre couillon au billard à quelques mètres de lui. Depuis, je sais pas si je dois être soulagé que tu sois en vie ou alors en colère parce que tu m'as fait souffrir volontairement.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : J'espère que t'es content de toi. Que t'es content de m'avoir fait ravaler ma fierté au point d'avoir appelé Papa même si c'est la dernière personne au monde à qui j'avais envie de parler.

DWCI67 a écrit : J'avais pas réalisé…

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Maintenant tu sais. Allez, bonne soirée.

DWCI67 a écrit : SAM ATTENDS !

DWCI67 a écrit : Sam s'il te plaît…

DWCI67 a écrit : Sammy ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : C'est Jess. Je vais essayer de le ramener mais quand il est comme ça, c'est une vraie tête de cochon.

DWCI67 a écrit : Merci Jess…

NOSFERATU0205 s'est déconnecté.

NOSFERATU0205 s'est connecté.

DWCI67 a écrit : Y'a quelqu'un ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, pas moyen de le calmer.

DWCI67 a écrit : Je suis désolé…

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Je sais. Ca lui passera. Je vais lui parler, essayer d'arranger les choses d'accord ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Je t'ai pas encore vue mais je t'aime bien.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Reviens dans quelques jours, il te parlera. Et s'il te parle pas…

DWCI67 a écrit : Tu lui casses la gueule ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Voilà. A bientôt j'espère !

DWCI67 a écrit : J'espère aussi. Bye.

NOSFERATU0205 s'est déconnecté.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Je vois que le chapitre précédent a déchaîné les passions (non non j'exagère pas DU TOUT.)**

**Pour ceux qui voient mal Dean agir impulsivement pour blesser son frère... Rappelez-vous le pilote, lorsque Dean plaque Sam contre un poteau lorsqu'il parle "mal" de Mary... Dans Bloodlust, quand Dean le cogne après avoir fait copain copain avec Gordon... Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres exemples!**

**Pour John, j'avoue que c'est un peu plus osé de ma part. Nulle part dans la série on fait mention d'insulte à l'encontre de Sam mais ça ne serait pas vraiment étonnant, Sam étant un peu la brebis galeuse dans la famille la plus macho de l'univers XD**

**Après c'est mon point de vue, je comprends que vous ne le partagiez pas forcément.**

**Allez, un nouveau chapitre où Sam vide son sac... et du coup nous refait une session de "je suis un petit con"!**

* * *

NOSFERATU0205 s'est connecté.

DWCI67 a écrit : Sammy ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Non c'est le Pape.

DWCI67 a écrit : Bon sang ça fait trois mois que j'attends que tu te connectes, tu m'as vraiment fait flipper !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Ben vas-y, engueule-moi pendant que t'y es ! Comme si j'avais déjà pas assez avec Jess qui me tape sur les nerfs pour que je me connecte.

DWCI67 a écrit : Je suis vraiment désolé.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Oui, moi aussi. Avant que tu continues à me sortir des excuses à la noix, je tiens à te dire que si j'ai accepté de me connecter, c'est vraiment pour Jess, pas pour toi.

DWCI67 a écrit : Tu me détestes à ce point ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Oui. Faut toujours que tu rendes les choses plus compliquées, comme Papa. Que tu me donnes des leçons à ta manière tordue. C'est tout ce que j'ai voulu fuir en partant pour l'université mais tu t'accroches comme une sangsue.

DWCI67 a écrit : Putain Sam, t'es dur là. Je veux seulement qu'on soit frères à nouveau.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Y'aurait fallu y penser avant. Tout aurait tellement bien pu se passer si vous aviez seulement accepté de me laisser partir, si vous aviez montré un peu de fierté lorsque je vous ai annoncé que j'avais décroché une scolarité complète pour l'une des plus prestigieuses université du monde.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : N'importe quel parent aurait été fier mais pas vous. Forcément, j'ai jamais été capable de dégommer plus de huit bouteille sur dix à trois cent mètres… Je suis un véritable déshonneur pour la famille.

DWCI67 a écrit : On voulait juste que tu sois le plus fort possible pour que tu te fasses pas tuer au cours d'une chasse…

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Et tu trouves ça normal ? Qu'un homme soit suffisamment dingue pour traîner ses deux fils dès leur plus jeune âge pour une chasse au loup-garou ? Qu'il soumette ses enfants à un entraînement militaire et qu'il attende d'eux qu'ils obéissent au doigt et à l'œil comme de braves toutous ? Que les seules personnes qu'ils connaissent évoluent dans le même univers violent et glauque ?

DWCI67 a écrit : A te lire, on croirait presque qu'on a un père tyrannique et irresponsable.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

DWCI67 a écrit : Il nous a jamais touché bordel ! Il a toujours fait de son mieux pour s'assurer qu'on aille bien !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Bien sûr, il nous montrait toute l'amplitude de son amour en nous faisant faire des sessions de cinq cent pompes pour nous punir ou en nous laissant nettoyer ses plaies pendant qu'il se bourrait la gueule pour oublier Dieu sait quoi.

DWCI67 a écrit : La mort de Maman putain ! Il essayait d'oublier la mort de Maman !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Pardon, t'as raison. Je vais te laisser alors, faut que j'aille me prendre une cuite pour oublier ça.

DWCI67 a écrit : Tu peux pas comprendre, tu l'as jamais connue...

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Je le sais bien, vous me l'avez assez reproché pendant toutes ces années. Même si je l'ai pas connue, je sais assez bien ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de mère. Ca c'est VOUS qui l'avez jamais compris.

DWCI67 a écrit : Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé avant ? Tu gardes ça pour toi depuis tout ce temps !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Ca aurait changé quoi Dean ? Tu m'aurais dit que j'étais vraiment une fille ou alors tu m'aurais sorti une blague foireuse sur les orphelins du Rwanda. Si y'a bien une leçon que j'ai retenue, c'est de ne jamais montrer mes émotions, surtout avec vous.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Parce que prendre conscience qu'on peut encore éprouver des sentiments, ça vous fait peur. Il faut que vous soyez perpétuellement plongé dans la déprime et le refoulement pour vous prouver que ça en vaut encore la peine.

DWCI67 a écrit : Peut-être que j'ai changé, que je suis plus comme ça.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Peut-être. Mais j'en doute fort. T'as vingt-six ans et tu suis toujours les traces de Papa, le regarde comme s'il était Dieu. Tu te rends toujours pas compte que ce qu'il chie, c'est de la merde et pas de l'or.

DWCI67 a écrit : Je sais pas quoi te dire.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Alors ne dis rien.

NOSFERATU0205 s'est déconnecté.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bon, on approche de la fin... C'est bien sympathique tout ça mais je vais pas décliner "Dean et Sam s'engueulent puis se réconcilient et s'engueulent à nouveau etc..." en 12 chapitres non plus XD**

**Jess prend une place un peu plus importante dans ce nouveau morceau! J'aime bien le perso alors j'en profite pendant qu'elle est toujours censée être en vie dans l'histoire!**

**Attention, diabétique s'abstenir, c'est mielleux et ça coule de partout... (Enfin, j'ai quand même fait bien pire!)**

* * *

SMURFETTE2401 a écrit : Salut !

DWCI67 a écrit : C'est qui ?

SMURFETTE2401 a écrit : C'est Jess.

DWCI67 a écrit : Oh salut ! Comment ça va ? Et comment va Sam ?

SMURFETTE2401 a écrit : Ca va bien merci ! Sam est une vraie tête de mule et il me rend dingue.

DWCI67 a écrit : Je suppose que c'est de famille...

SMURFETTE2401 a écrit : Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai trouvé un moyen pour qu'il te parle et qu'il ne se défile pas cette fois-ci.

DWCI67 a écrit : Oh vraiment ? Comment ?

SMURFETTE2401 a écrit : Tu vas voir…

NOSFERATU0205 a été ajouté à la conversation.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Salut ma puce !

DWCI67 a écrit : Euh… Salut Sammy…

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Dean… Jess je vais te tuer.

SMURFETTE2401 a écrit : Si tu parles pas à ton frère, je t'assure que c'est moi qui vais finir par te tuer tellement tu me rends chèvre. Je vais partir de la BU maintenant… Quand je serai rentrée, tu auras intérêt à avoir arrangé les choses.

SMURFETTE2401 s'est déconnecté.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Bon sang Jess…

DWCI67 a écrit : Oh la la, elle est pas commode… Ca va aller ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Il va bien falloir oui. Et puis, faut reconnaître qu'elle a pas tort. Il est temps de se comporter en adulte et de faire face à ses responsabilités.

DWCI67 a écrit : Tu veux bien me parler alors ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Oui. Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

DWCI67 a écrit : J'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir bien longtemps Sammy. Et puis j'ai pas trop assuré, c'est quand même de ma faute.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : On va dire que les torts sont partagés. T'aurais jamais agi de cette manière si je t'avais pas blessé en premier. Je t'ai fait du mal quand je me suis déconnecté sans ta répondre n'est-ce pas ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Euh… un peu mais ça va.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : C'est bon Dean, pas besoin d'avoir honte. T'y es pour rien si je suis un peu con et égoïste de temps en temps.

DWCI67 a écrit : T'as l'air de prendre les choses avec philosophie.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : J'essaye en tout cas.

DWCI67 a écrit : Ca fait quand même plus de six mois que c'est arrivé… T'aurais pas pu philosopher un peu plus vite ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Tu marques un point là… Je suppose que j'ai trop de fierté. Autre chose à rajouter à la liste de mes défauts ! Plus le temps passe et plus c'est difficile de reconnaître qu'on a fait une connerie.

DWCI67 a écrit : Résumons donc : con, égoïste et fier.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Hey, t'as pas mal de défauts aussi je te signale !

DWCI67 a écrit : Impulsif, envahissant et lourd ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Entre autres.

DWCI67 a écrit : Je crois qu'on va arrêter là avant de se balancer d'autres vacheries à la tête et que ça dégénère à nouveau…

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Oui t'as raison. Je voulais pas te vexer.

DWCI67 a écrit : Je sais Sammy. Alors, on est sur le même plan ? On repart sur de bonnes bases ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Ouais.

DWCI67 a écrit : Ouais ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Je suis content que Jess m'ait forcé à te parler parce que malgré les apparences, la famille compte beaucoup pour moi, t'es mon frère et je t'aime.

DWCI67 a écrit : T'es vraiment une fille.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : C'était ce que tu voulais entendre non ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Non.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Sale menteur.

DWCI67 a écrit : Bitch !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : JERK !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Tu passeras bientôt me voir ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Je vais essayer en tout cas. Je suis dans le Maine en ce moment et y'a énormément de boulot alors ça risque de prendre un certain temps avant que je traverse tout le pays…

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : T'inquiète pas je comprends. On reste en contact d'accord ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Je squatte les cybercafés dès que j'ai une minute de libre alors essaye d'être en ligne.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Compte sur moi ! Jess arrive, je te laisse ! A bientôt mec !

DWCI67 a écrit : A bientôt Sammy.

NOSFERATU0205 s'est déconnecté.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Et oui, tout ça pour en arriver là. J'ai écrit ce morceau avant même d'écrire les autres, alors c'est possible que y'ait des trucs qui collent pas, j'ai pas tout vérifié (gros flemmard, je sais!). **

**Ce chapitre est ma participation au concours sur Winchesters' Lair!**

* * *

DWCI67 a écrit : Hey Sammy !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Salut Dean !

DWCI67 a écrit : Joyeux Anniversaire !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Merci ! Je suis content que t'y aies pensé !

DWCI67 a écrit : J'ai jamais oublié, tu le sais bien.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Oui je sais. Mais je suis content quand même.

DWCI67 a écrit : Alors, ça te fait quoi d'avoir 21 ans ? Tu peux boire des bières maintenant !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Dean, je bois des bières depuis que j'ai 16 ans mdr

DWCI67 a écrit : Tu peux boire des bières **légalement** alors. Ca veut dire quoi mdr ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Ca veut dire "mort de rire"

DWCI67 a écrit : Ah d'accord. T'es vraiment qu'un geek !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Jerk !

DWCI67 a écrit : Bitch !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Ca m'avait manqué, tu sais.

DWCI67 a écrit : Moi aussi. Alors, t'as prévu quoi de beau ce soir ? Tu vas faire la fête ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Non, j'ai un devoir important demain, je vais me coucher tôt. Et puis Jess n'est pas là, elle est partie toute la semaine à San Francisco avec son équipe de volleyball.

DWCI67 a écrit : Sammy, tu peux pas ne rien faire le soir de ton anniversaire quand même !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Je fais pas rien ! Je te parle !

DWCI67 a écrit : Tu marques un point !

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Sam 1 – Dean 0.

DWCI67 a écrit : Ah tu veux jouer comme ça ?!

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Bon, je suis gentil, je te donne un point gratis ! Sam 1 – Dean 1.

DWCI67 a écrit : Si c'est comme ça, pas de cadeau.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Dean 5487 – Sam 0 ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Je préfère ça.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : T'as vraiment un cadeau pour moi ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : C'est quoi ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Je vais pas te le dire.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : J'ai jamais été très patient, tu le sais bien. Tu me l'as déjà envoyé ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Il est déjà là.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Non, j'ai vérifié ma boîte aux lettres tout à l'heure y'avait rien.

DWCI67 a écrit : J'ai pas dit que c'était dans la boîte aux lettres…

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Tu m'intrigues. Où alors ?

DWCI67 a écrit : Dans la bibliothèque.

NOSFERATU0205 a écrit : Mais je suis dans la bibliothèque !

DWCI67 a écrit : Je sais. Je suis derrière toi.


End file.
